


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by sgtbellamyblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbellamyblake/pseuds/sgtbellamyblake
Summary: Bellamy thinks Clarke's having second thoughts about marrying him but that’s really not the case.





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote a [shorter 300 word version of this](http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/flashficoct17) for the Bellarke Fanfiction Flash Fic Contest and I really wanted to post a completed version on here so this is it! I changed the name of the drabble, originally called 'A Father’s Blessing' because this name makes more sense when you read the full version. The prompt for the month of October was ‘wedding’.
> 
> Also congrats to the [winner](http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/post/166858555568/congratulations-youwillalwaysfitinwithme-on)! 
> 
> This is my first time posting on here so please be kind <3 Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://sgtbellamyblake.tumblr.com) and come say hi or talk about headcanons!

_It’s Clarke._

It’s not the words coming out of her mouth that scare Bellamy, it’s the look on Raven’s face when she says them that make his nerves about screwing up his vows seem trivial.

He can feel his groomsmen’s eyes on him but he can’t bring himself to look at them before stepping out of the room with Raven. They walk down the hallway and he sees the girls all huddled up outside of the room they were helping Clarke get ready in, Abby Griffin and his sister included. They look like they’re all ready to go but something tells him his bride isn’t. 

“We thought you might like some privacy.” Harper says as if she could physically see the huge red question/exclamation mark floating over his head. He knows he’s probably looking a little bit pale as well because Abby places her hand on his shoulder and smiles. She’s a bit teary eyed, which worries him even more. “Just talk to her.”

What Bellamy expects to see inside is his girl, white dress and all, but instead only finds empty cups of coffee, bottles of hairspray, makeup, bras and robes lying around.  
  
He hears sniffles coming from the bathroom and it takes him a good second to get himself together before approaching. He presses his palm against the door and the tone in his voice is much less confident than he intended. “Clarke?”  
  
“Bellamy? W-What are you doing here?” Clarke hiccups from the other side and he feels her panic. “You can’t-“ 

“I know, I can’t see you yet.” He finishes her sentence and rests his forehead against the door, looking down at his new and uncomfortable over polished shoes.

From the moment he decided that _maybe_ he would get married someday he couldn’t help but to try to imagine his bride in a white dress ready for their special day, and when him and Clarke got serious the image suddenly became perfectly clear in his head. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks. He didn’t think anything could possibly be majorly wrong at this point and then it hit him.  
  
_She doesn’t want to marry him anymore._  
  
“It’s my dad.” She croaked and his chest tightened, even though he knew he wasn’t the problem. They hadn’t really discussed it in depth during the preparations for the ceremony. She didn’t seem visibly upset when she herself suggested her mother walked her down the aisle and gave her away. Abby was okay with it, and so was Bellamy. 

“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know why she’s apologizing. He’d thought about visiting his own mother the day before but they were just so busy making sure everything was ready for the wedding and then the dreaded bachelor party that Bellamy couldn’t find the time. However, during the whole preparation process he always kept her in mind, what she would think of the littlest things like the flowers or the fabric on Clarke’s dress. She was a very opinionated woman. Maybe not as intense as Abby Griffin, maybe a bit gentler with her words. He has no idea how Octavia came to be the complete opposite.

“Clarke,” He hums with a frown. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. It’s okay. He’ll be watching.” He reminds her, even though he knows maybe that’s not enough for her. For him it is, it has to be. He’s unsure about some of his beliefs but he’s sure heaven exists, and that Jake Griffin’s got a front row seat to the ceremony next to Aurora Blake. 

“H-He won’t get to walk me down the aisle.” 

“I’m sorry.” He says after carefully considering what his next words would be. “What can I do?” There’s not much he actually can do because he can’t bring the man back as much as he wants to, as much as he wants to be able to somehow fill that little hole in her heart that’ll be forever missing.

Silence.

“Will you walk with me?” Clarke sounds calmer now. 

“Are you sure? Your mom-” Bellamy doesn’t finish as the bathroom door unlocks. Clarke steps out and he’s pretty sure he loses his breath for a second because the sight in front of him is way better than what he could’ve ever pictured it to be. 

“She gave me this.” She hums, her blue eyes trailing down to the old watch in her hands. “It was his’. Will you wear it?” 

He's already fixing his sleeve up and she slides it on his wrist with no problem. It looks a bit odd against his suit, given it’s worn out state, but it’ll be tucked under his sleeve and it’s meaningful to both her _and_ him. 

_So maybe grooms can also get their something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._


End file.
